Pelayan Iblis
by Kudo Widya-chan Edogawa
Summary: sepasang anak sedang bermain disebuah taman. namun mereka tak bertemu kembali. sekian lama mereka pun bertemu, namun takdir berkata lain.  maaf ga pandai bikin summary. silahkan baca fic ini.. maaf hasilnya ga memuaskan..


**Pelayan Iblis**

**Disclaimer :** Aoyama Gosho

**Pair :** Shinichi & Ran

**Rating** : T (mungkin?)

**Warning** : OOC (mungkin atau sangat), gaje, abal, dan sebangsanya. Disini juga ada satuh tokoh dari Bakusou Kyoudai Let's & Go dan disini juga Author juga ikut dalam cerita. Oh ya lupa, kalau kalian suka Bakusou Kyoudai Let's & Go, disini Retsu versi umur 17 tahun ya…

**Summary : **Seorang anak laki-laki & perempuan bermain disebuah taman bunga, namun harus terpisah karena orangtua mereka. Lalu mereka dipertemukan kembali, tapi sayangnya takdir mempermainkan mereka. Baigamana kisahnya? Maaf tidak bisa buat summary… Silahkan baca fic ini..

**Happy Reading…. ^o^**

Suatu hari, ada seorang anak laki-laki & perempuan yang bermain disebuah taman bunga. Anak laki-laki itu bernama Shinichi & anak perempuan bernama Ran. Mereka sedang merangkai bunga ditaman itu.

"Shinichi… Lihat apa yang kubuat…" Kata Ran sambil memperlihatkan hasil rangkaian bunga miliknya. Shinichi pun melihat kearah Ran -lebih tepatnya ke rangkaiannya-

"Apa yang kau buat?" Tanya Shinichi yang sedikit binggung dengan buatan Ran.

"Ini namanya mahkota. Gimana? Baguskan? Coba kau pakai?" Kata Ran sambil memakaikan mahkota buatannya ke kepala Shinichi.

"Bagusnya.. Kau terlihat seperti dewa, Shinichi.." Kata Ran yang terlihat puas dengan hasilnya.

"Makasih…" Kata Shinichi tersenyum tulus.

"Sama-sama… Ayo kita bermain kejar-kejaran.." Tawar Ran sambul tersenyum ceria dan menarik Shinichi untuk berdiri.

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu… Siap-siap kau ketangkap olehku…" Kata Shinichi yang setengah mengejek.

"Hahaha… Kalau memang kau bisa menangkapku…" Kata Ran yang terdengar menantang Shinichi.

~o00O00o~

Mereka pun berlari-larian mengelilingi taman dengan canda tawa. Tapi langsung berubah saat orangtua Ran datang dan memisahkan mereka.

"Kau jangan dekati dia lagi, Ran!"

"Kenapa tidak boleh, ayah? Aku masih ingin bermain bersama Shinichi.." Kata Ran yang tidak terima dengan perkataan ayahnya.

"Pokoknya tidak boleh! Sekarang kita pergi!" Bentak Kogoro sambil menggenggam tangan Ran.

"Aku tidak mau… Aku masih ingin disini…" Ronta Ran sambil mencoba melepaskan diri.

"Sekali tidak, ya tidak! Sekarang masuk ke kereta kuda!" Paksa Kogoro sambil menarik Ran masuk.

"SHINICHI… Tolong aku…." Teriak Ran meminta bantuan ke Shinichi.

"Ran.. Tolong lepaskan dia.." Pinta Shinichi namun tak dihiraukan & orangtua Ran masuk ke dalam kereta itu langsung berjalan. Shinichi pun mencoba mengejar.

"Shinichi… Tolong…." Teriak Ran yang melihat Shinichi dari jendela.

"Ran… Lepaskan dia…" Teriak Shinichi sambil berlari namun kereta itu bertambah cepat & Shinici tak sanggup mengejarnya.

'Ran..' Lirihnya sambil memandang kereta yang telah menjauh.

~o00O00o~

Semenjak itu, mereka tak pernah bertemu lagi. Beberapa tahun pun telah berlalu dan mereka pun tumbuh menjadi dewasa. Ran kecil tumbuh menjadi sosok seorang putri yang anggun, namun sifat cerinya berganti dengan sifat dingin. Shinici kecil pun tumbuh menjadi laki-laki yang dewasa & berwawasan.

~o00O00o~

Suatu hari Di Kerajaan Mouri, ada lowongan pekerjaan untuk menjadi pelayan pribadi Putri Ran. Shinichi yang melihat pengumuman itu langsung mendaftarkan diri. Berharap bisa bertemu dengan Ran yang dulu merupakan teman masa kecilnya. Hari pun berlalu dengan cepat & akhirnya Shinichi diterima sebagai pelayan pribadi Putri Ran. Shinici pun bertemu dengan Ptri Ran.

"Siapa namamu?" Tanya sang putri datar namun serasa familiar dengan orang yang ada dihadapannya ini.

"Nama saya Shinichi Kudo. Dan hari ini saya diperintahkan menjadi pelayan pribadi anda." Kata Shinichi sesopan mungkin.

"Baiklah. Mulai hari ini kau akan bekerja untukku. Ayo ikuti aku." Kata putri Ran sambil berjalan keluar ruangannya.

"Baik! Putri Ran." Kata Shinichi sambil mengikuti langkah putri Ran.

~o00O00o~

Semenjak itu, Shinichi selalu mendampingi putri Ran kemana pun. Suatu hari, karena dikerajaan sedang ada rapat & Ran harus mengikutinya, Shinichi pun memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan sebentar ke kota.

'Hmm.. Kota yang ramai juga.' Batin Shinichi sambil melihat sekeliling kota. Hari itu cukup panas & Shinichi pun memakai topi untuk menghalangi panasnya matahari. Namun sialnya, topi yang dikenakan tertiup angin.

'Ahh.. Sial, topiku.' Runtuk Shinichi yang langsung mengejar topinya. Topinya jatuh tepat didepan seorang gadis berambut hitam dan diambil, lalu seorang laki-laki yang berada disebelahnya memandangnya binggung. Shinichi pun menghampiri mereka.

"Maaf.. Itu topi saya.." Kata Shinichi sesopan mungkin.

"Maaf kupikir ini milik siapa. Ini topimu.." Kata gadis itu sambil memberikan topi milik Shinichi.

"Terimakasih…"

"Sama-sama.. Boleh kutau siapa namamu? Namaku Widya dan yang disebelahku ini namanya Retsu.." Kata gadis yang bernama Widya sambil tersenyum ceria.

"Namaku Shinichi."

"Senang berkenalan denganmu, Shinichi.." Kata Widya sambil mengulurkan tangannya dan Shinichi bersalaman dengannya.

"Widya… Kita harus pergi, kau mau kutinggal disini?" Kata Retsu yang sudah berjalan duluan.

"Ahh… Tunggu aku Retsu-kun… Sampai jumpa, Shinichi.." Kata Widya sambil mengejar Retsu & melambaikan tangannya kearah Shinichi. Shinichi hanya tersenyum melihat mereka sedang sedikit ribut. Dia pun memutuskan untuk kembali ke istana.

~o00O00o~

Semenjak itu, Shinichi selalu keluar istana jika sang putri sedang rapat untuk bertemu Widya & Retsu. Tapi terkadang Widya hanya berjalan sendirian dikota karena katanya Retsu terlalu sibuk belakangan ini. Jadilah dia hanya sendiri dan kadang ditemani Shinichi yang memang sengaja keluar kalau putri Ran sedang mengikuti rapat.

~o00O00o~

Namun takdir berkata lain. Suatu hari, putri Ran menangis dikamarnya sambil memegang sebuah foto. Shinichi yang berada dikamar sang putri hanya diam, namun matanya menunjukkan kesedihan. Karena dia tak pernah melihat Ran menangis sambil memegang sebuah foto (kecuali foto keluarganya).

"Hikss.. Kenapa kau tidak menerimaku? Aku sangat suka padamu, Retsu-kun.." Kata putri Ran disela tangisannya.

'Retsu? Apa Retsu yang selalu bersama Widya? Tapi tidak mungkin kalau itu dia? Didunia ini banyak yang bernama Retsu' kan?' Batin Shinichi yang serasa familiar namun segera ditepis pikirannya tersebut.

'Akan kutunjukkan kuasaku padamu.' Batin putri Ran yang menunjukkan senyum menyeringgai.

Putri Ran pun berhenti menangis dan menatap Shinichi dengan tajam. Shinichi yang menyadari itu memandang dengan wajah sedikit heran.

"Shinichi.. Aku memberimu tugas yang harus kau laksanakan.." Kata putri Ran .

"Apa perintah anda, putri…" Tanya Shinichi.

"Aku mau kau membunuh seseorang untukku. Karena dia sangat berhubungan dengan orang yang kusuka, Jendral perang Retsu Seiba." Perintah putri Ran sambil menyerahkan sebuah foto pada Shinichi.

'Apa? Widya? Jadi pemikiranku tadi tentang Retsu memang dia? Masa' aku harus membunuh Widya?' Batin Shinichi yang kaget melihat orang yang harus dibunuhnya.

"Aku mau kau membunuhnya. Kuberi waktu 1 minggu." Kata putri Ran sambil meninggalkan kamarnya.

~o00O00o~

Semenjak itu, Shinichi menjadi bimbang dengan perintah yang harus dilaksanakan. Tapi dia telah memilih walau sudah dipastikan dia akan dibenci. Akhirnya Shinichi memutuskan berjanji bertemu Widya di dalam hutan.

"Ada apa kau memanggilku kehutan?" Tanya Widya yang sedikit binggung dengan Shinichi.

"Sebelumnya, aku ingin minta maaf padamu…" Kata Shinichi sambil memandang kearahnya.

"Minta maaf? Untuk apa?" Tanya Widya yang sedikit binggung dengan pandangan Shinichi.

"Karena aku harus~" kata Shinichi sambil mengeluarkan pisau tajam & langsung menerjang kearah Widya dan…. 'Jleeb..'

"Membunuhmu…" Sambung Shinichi yang berdekatan dengan Widya dan dirasakan banyak darah yang terciprat kepakaiannya.

"Uhuuk.. Ta, tapi kenapa?" Tanya Widya terbata karena banyak mengeluarkan darah dari jantung & mulutnya.

"Maafkan aku.. Aku diperintahkan untuk membunuhmu dari putri Ran.. Maafkan aku…" Kata Shinichi lirih.

'Jadi ini rasa khawatir Retsu-kun? Tapi sudahlah, ini sudah terjadi.' Batin Widya lalu menepuk pelan punggung Shinichi.

"Sudahlah.. Kalau ini perintah sang putri, tak ada yang bisa membantahnya. Uhuk.. Ta, tapi aku senang bisa berteman dengan Shinichi.. A, aku sudah memaafkanmu & putri Ran.. mungkin memang ini takdir kematianku… A, akhirnya aku bisa menyusul kedua orangtuaku… Se, selamat tinggal…" Kata Widya sambil tersenyum dan perlahan menutup kedua matanya dan tak akan terbuka kembali. Shinichi pun langsung sigap menangkap jasad yang tak bernyawa itu. Lalu dia senderkan pada sebuah dinding sumur yang tak terpakai. Sebelum dia meninggalkannya, dia pun melihat kearahnya.

"Maaf.. Aku harus meninggalkanmu disini… Semoga kau tenang disana…" Kata Shinichi yang langsung berjalan menjauhi tempat itu.

~o00O00o~

Setelah Shinichi berhasil melaksanakan perintah, putri Ran tersenyum puas. Namun Shinichi yakin, pasti Retsu tak akan diam saja & pasti akan mencari pelakunya. Berhari-hari sejak kejadian pembunuhan itu, mereka melakukan aktivitas seperti biasa namun melihat perkembangan sejauh mana bisa memecahkan kasus itu. Dan kecemasan Shinichi menjadi nyata. Retsu berhasil menemukan bukti yang mengarah ke sang putrid karena memerintahkan seseorang untuk membunuh Widya. Shinichi pun melaporkan hal itu pada sang putri.

"Maaf putri.. Sepertinya dia sudah mengetahuinya dan akan kemari menuntut anda.."

"Sial.. Berarti dia sudah tau… padahal dia sudah mati, tapi tetap saja menyusahkan.. Sekarang harus bagaimana?" Kata putri Ran sambil memikirkan rencana. Shinichi yang melihat itu langsung mengajukan sebuah ide.

"Jika anda setuju, saya akan menjadi putri & putri akan menjadi gadis biasa…" Kata Shinichi yang sudah mengubah dirinya sangat mirip dengan sang putri.

"Apa? Kenapa kau terlihat mirip denganku? Dan kenapa kau melakukan itu? Padahal masih ada cara~" Kata putri Ran yang langsung dikunci bibirnya dengan bibir Shinichi. Walau singkat, Shinichi melepas ciumannya & menatap wajah sang putri dengan serius.

"Karena aku memang sudah menduga hal ini akan terjadi. Mangkanya aku mengubah diriku sepertimu. Aku melakukan ini hanya kemauanku. Dan juga sebagai pelayan harus bisa melindungi majikannya. Sekarang anda memakai baju saya dan pergi dari sini. Saya akan menghadapi mereka. Selamat tinggal…" Kata Shinichi yang langsung keluar dengan menyamar sebagai putri Ran.

"Tunggu…" Kata sang putri namun Shinichi sudah pergi dari hadapannya.

'Kumohon jangan pergi…' Batin Ran yang sudah mengeluarkan air mata sambil memandang Shinichi yang telah menghilang. Namun dia melihat sebuah botol yang didalamnya terdapat sebuah kertas.

~o00O00o~

Sementara ditempat Shinichi, sudah banyak orang yang mengepung dirinya.

"Putri.. Anda kami tangkap Karena melakukan pembunuhan.. Ayo ikut kami ke pengadilan.."

"Baiklah… Kalian boleh membawaku…" Kata Putri a.k.a Shinichi pada mereka. Shinichi pun langsung dibawa pergi oleh mereka.

~o00O00o~

Setelah putri Ran a.k.a Shinichi yang menyamar menjalani persidangan, ditentukan hukumannya berupa hukuman pancung yang disaksikan oleh banyak orang.

"Atas hasil pengadilan. Dinyatakan putri Ran bersalah karena melakukan pembunuhan. Dan hari ini akan dieksekusi mati. Kita mulai eksekusinya."

Masuklah beberapa orang yang membawa sang putri a.k.a Shinichi & langsung dimulainya eksekusi. Seorang gadis yang menutup semua badan & rambutnya dengan tudung yang dia kenakan menatap kearah yang akan dieksekusi sambil memegang sebuah botol. Shinichi yang menyadari itu langsung melihat kearahnya dan tersenyum tulus. Lalu melihat orang yang akan mengeksekusinya. Orang itu pun langsung melepas pemberat pada sebuah benda tajam langsung mengarah ke kepala Shinichi dan~

'Traak..' Suara kepala yang telah terlepas dari tubuhnya. Gadis yang memakai tudung itu hanya menangis dalam diam melihat pelayan setianya untuk pergi selamanya.

~o00O00o~

Setelah itu, jasad putri Ran a.k.a Shinichi pun dikebumikan. Banyak yang mengadiri, namun semakin lama semua telah pergi dan tinggallah seorang gadis tudung tersebut.

"Maaf dengan semua egoisku. Maaf. Ternyata selama ini kau adalah teman masa kecilku yang bermain ditaman itu & aku tidak menyadarinya. Dan terimakasih karena kau memberikan kehidupanmu dengan mempertaruhkan nyawamu. Terimakasih atas semuanya dan sampaikan maafku padanya. Aku akan menjalani hidup yang baru dan aku tak akan egois. Karena Aku Juga Mencintaimu…" Kata gadis itu yang diketahui adalah Ran dengan tabah walau matanya mengeluarkan airmata dan menaruh sebatang bunga lily putih dia atas makan. Dia pun berjalan meninggalkan pemakaman itu & berjalan mencari kehidupan baru.

~ Fin ~

~o00O00o~

~Epolog~

Saat Ran menangis sambil menatap kepergian Shinichi, dia melihat sebuah botol yang didalamnya terdapat sebuah kertas. Ran pun membuka isi botol tersebut dan membacanya.

_Kita terlahir kedunia ini. Namun kita terpisah oleh peraturan orang dewasa. Bertahun-tahun aku meyadari, kau telah berubah menjadi sosok yang anggun namun egois. Tapi perbedaan antara kita sangat luas, karena kau seorang putri & aku hanya seorang pelayan. Namun aku akan melindungimu agar kau menjadi dirimu & selalu tersenyum._

_Saat ku kekota, aku bertemu dengan gadis yang selalu tersenyum lembut pada semuanya. Namun kau ingin menghapus gadis itu dari dunia ini karena dia berhubungan dengan orang yang kau suka. Aku pun memenuhi keinginanmu walaupun aku akan menjadi jahat, akan kulakukan._

_Saat orang yang kau suka menemukan pembunuh gadis itu, aku pun bersedia menggantikan posisimu. Walau kau menentangnya, namun tetap kulakukan. Karena Aku Mencintaimu._

_Jika bisa terlahir kembali dalam kehidupan berikutnya, aku ingin menghabiskan waktu bersamamu tanpa ada yang mengganggu._

~ Benar-benar Tamat~

Huwaaa… fic ini pasti paling ancur dari pada fic-fic terancur. Baru kali ini aku buat cerita temanya tentang kerajaan. Sumpah.. pasti nih cerita ancur banget…

Shinichi : heey author.. kok aku dibuat mati sih?

Widya : tapi mau kan mati demi Ran nee-chan? Nii-chan juga sudah membunuhku kan?

Ran : widya-chan.. kok aku dibuat jahat banget sih disini?

Widya : ahh… gomennesai nee-chan… sebenarnya aku juga agak tau.. cerita ini mengalir begitu saja.. (ToT) #memangnya air ya?

Shinichi : tapi tetap aja.. masa' aku mati dengan cara mengenaskan? Dan reputasi detektif ku hancur tau… karena membunuh… padahal seorang detektif ga boleh membunuh orang tanpa sebab…

Widya : huwaaa… nii-chan kejam banget… aku kan dibunuh sama nii-chan.. harusnya aku yang ngamuk…

Shinichi : tapi tetap saja kan kau yang nyusun cerita ini…

Widya : iya sih… (=.=)a

Retsu : kok aku tiba-tiba nyasar disini?

Widya : huwaaa…. Retsu-kun… bantu aku… aku dimarahin nii-chan… #nunjuk Shinichi..

Retsu : kenapa aku harus membantumu?

Widya : karena kau kan pacarku… harusnya nolongin aku dong… (-o-)

Retsu : pacar? Sejak kapan aku jadi pacarmu?

Widya : huwaaaa…. Kok kejam banget… kau kan yang nembak aku jadi pacarmu…

Retsu : apa iya? Aku kok ga ingat?

Widya : huwaaaa… pada kejam semua…. (T_T)

Ran : widya-chan jangan nangis dong… maafkan Shinichi ya…

Widya : ran nee-chan… maafkan aku ya… membuat nee-chan jadi jahat… (V.V)

Ran : iya.. #tersenyum tulus

Widya : nee-chan memang paling baik… #peluk ran

Shinichi : huu… maunya…

Widya : bilang saja nii-chan mau dipeluk nee-chan…

Shinichi : si, siapa juga yang mau? #blushing

Widya : ngaku saja deh… mukanya merah loh..

Shinichi : widya… 'bletak'

Widya : aduuh… sakit nii-chan…

Shinichi : rasakan itu… #buang muka

Retsu : hmm.. daripada melihat pada bertengkar, mending aku pergi saja… lebih baik aku megurusi sonic..

Widya : tunggu aku retsu-kun… oh ya nii-chan & nee-chan tolong tutup fic ini ya… aku mau nyusul retsu-kun… tunggu aku retsu-kun… #sambil mengejar retsu

Shinichi : dasar ga bertanggung jawab…

Ran : sudahlah.. tutup dulu fic ini…

ShinRan : **Please Review semua…**


End file.
